halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonuses
While writing is the most important factor in one’s grades, we often offer incentives for interaction and writing to encourage folks to participate more. Bonuses come in many flavors and forms. It should be noted that NONE of these bonuses apply if you submitted less than 1,000 of your own words for grading during the week in which said bonuses apply. Common Bonuses Grader’s Bonus: Each week, graders have from Sunday to Tuesday to read and grade the work of their division or faction. For doing so, they earn +200 points each week. If the VC or another member covers grading in its entirety or majority, they take the Grader's Bonus rather than the VC Bonus. If a grader does not grade or misses the deadline without a credible excuse, then they must take a '-1% penalty to their stats'. The same applies if a VC or other member agrees to cover grading, but doesn't. Vice-Captain’s Bonus: Dubbed the "Vice-Captain's Bonus" since that is typically who claims it, this bonus is for helping with grading, training, or other vice-captainly duties, at the usual grader's discretion. This bonus can be given to lower-ranked members, and does not have to be given to anyone at all. The member receives +100 points for their assistance. Division Bonus: This is the bonus that most of you will get from time to time. Each week, every grader is allotted 150 points of Division Bonus to hand out. The grader may choose to give it to the best writer, to new members, to writers who complete important arcs... it's entirely their discretion. Consecutive Bonus: This is another bonus that most of you will get. If you write 1000 words at least two weeks in a row, your base grade will be increased by 10%. Staff Bonus: There are various ways for members to help keep the RP running. As a thank you for their hard work, staff members are given +100 points each week that they do staff work. This only applies once per week, regardless of how much work is done. Also, certain staff have the chance to receive a '-100 point penalty' for neglecting their duties. Unique Bonuses Newbie Bonus: For the first three weeks after being accepted, a new member will received Newbie Bonus if they write at least 1000 words. Newbie Bonus is applied after any other grades and bonuses. It increases each individual stat by 10%, including Connection. If a new member does not write for one of those three weeks, they miss out on their bonus. Plot Mission Bonus: Typically twice a year, the RP will engage in Plot Missions. All chapters and collabs that are relevant to the plot missions will be graded at twice the normal value. Collab Bonus: Only awarded in special situations or through hard work, a Collab bonus will double the base grade of a closed collab for up to three participants. This does add to Connection. The winner of a Collab Bonus may use it at his or her discretion, but it does not apply to Plot Mission collabs. Super Division Bonus: The greatest bonus available and only given out in very special circumstances, the Super Division Bonus (or SDB) doubles all grades, including other bonuses, for every member of a division or faction in the writing week in which it is used. The winner of a Super Division Bonus may use it at his or her discretion, but it does not apply to Plot Mission collabs.